infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Tsukasa (.hack//)
Tsukasa was one of the first .hack// loopers to begin looping, and has essentually become the one in charge of coming up with any particular advancement that is needed for their loop. Despite her character in the game being male, Tsukasa is a girl in the real world, and she identifies as such. Appearance Tsukasa appears nearly identical to Wavemasters such as Elk, wearing light armor that takes on the appearance of robes. While her robes are much more elaborate than the ones that most other magic users in the multiverse wear, she is identifiable as a mage from a large distance, and her staff does not make this any more difficult to figure out. During the events of LINK, her character was updated, but is still recognizable as being her character. Abilities *'Magic': Tsukasa has learned a lot about how magic works in The World due to being the first Wavemaster to start looping, and has spent at least one known loop in Hogwarts where she could learn how to use magic in the real world as well. Due to being a player, she has much more time to learn how to use real magic than Aura, even if she does start the loop with her mind trapped in the game. **'Hogwarts' Magic: Tsukasa has looped into the Harry Potter verse, and as a result has learned magic like many other Loopers before her, including the other three major .hack// Loopers and Aura. *'Hacking': While nowhere near as skilled as Aura is, Tsukasa is most likely the most experienced of the player loopers when it comes to being able to hack into a computer, given that she has the most free time to hone her skills in the area. *'Subspace Inventory': Due to the fact that the inventory in The World and Subspace Pocket being two separate things was highly inconvenient, Tsukasa worked for loops to combine the two into one thing, which unfortunately resulted in an army of Guardians being released into the real world on multiple occasions. She was eventually successful, and every looper in her universe has been profiting from it since. Relationships Aura: While Tsukasa has yet to figure out that Aura is even a Looper, let alone the Anchor of their universe, the two have in fact collaborated on pranks throughout the Loops, with Harvey being a prime example. Bear: In the baseline, Bear adopted Tsukasa when they got her mind out of the game, and there is no reason to think that their relationship is any different with the loops in place. An unawake Bear served as Tsukasa's parent in a Hogwarts Loop, which seems to reinforce this. Asuna: Tsukasa is friends with the SAO Anchor Asuna Subaru: In the baseline, Tsukasa is in a relationship with Subaru. She has yet to begin looping, though Tsukasa is still close to her and feels bad when he has to lie to her due to the loops. T.O.M: Tsukasa is odded out by the Toonami Operations Module, who knows her yet she does not know him. Perhaps they met once when she was unawake. However, T.O.M is friendly to her, and after apologizing for 'executive idiocy', allowed her to press 'the button'. Gallery Tsukasa SIGN.jpg|Tsukasa in The World R:1. Tsukasa LINK.jpg|Tsukasa in The World R:X. Tsukasa Xth Link.jpg|Tsukasa in her Xth Form. Ann Shoji - Tsukasa.jpg|The player behind Tsukasa, An Shoji. Tsukasa Guardian.png|Tsukasa with her Guardian. Guardian Data Drain.jpg|The Guardian Data Draining Silver Knight. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:The World